


Never In Your Arms

by orphan_account



Series: Hey Lover [5]
Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bathroom Sex, Canon Compliant, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mirror Sex, Not Actually Unrequited Love, and SMUT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex likes to keep the light off when they fuck. Miles prefers the opposite.





	Never In Your Arms

Never In Your Arms

Alex likes to keep the light off when they fuck. 

Miles prefers the opposite. He won’t ever say it out loud, but it’s not hard to figure that out by how he responses. Alex tries not to read too much into it. He always starts with drinks, then carries on to a few shared cigarettes, and eventually reaches for the light switch in the guest bedroom. By now they probably have had sex on every single surface in Alex’s house except the real bed in his bedroom, which Alex only shares with his girlfriend, whoever that happens to be at the time. Everywhere else, he lets Miles make use of.

They see each other on and off, some years more frequently than others. Alex has long stopped to find himself an excuse. Neither summer in Paris, nor sunshine of Malibu can wash away the sins he hides. Alex cheats on his partner with Miles. It happened before, and it will happen next time. 

Miles sees it differently. He insists it’s another crime Alex is committing, constantly. Alex may have easily guessed what that is, if he only give it a try. But Alex doesn’t allow himself to.

They make out on the sofa sometimes. Those occasions are getting rarer, not only because Alex actively avoid them. Miles comes in less often, although Alex hasn’t heard that Miles finds anyone special. “I’m running a bit low on meself, recently.” The taller man explains casually when he picks up Alex’s favourite new record. He doesn’t sound more bitter than necessary. 

That’s Miles for him. Alex can get high solely on the way Miles looks up into his eyes. He knows Alex is not gonna give him the answer he wants, yet Miles comes back. He comes back for conversations and arguments that never seems to change Alex’s mind. He comes back for sloppy kisses dropped on the corners of his mouth and intoxicated sex in the darkness. He comes back for Alex, again and again, likely always. 

Alex doesn’t know how he ends up in this position. 5 in the afternoon, his bathroom is clear and bright. His ribs dig painfully onto the edge of the sink. Another finger is pushed inside him too soon, making Alex’s forehead drop heavily onto the cold marble. He grips the tap tightly, chest heaving with broken, wanton sighs. 

It’s been a while, and he surely misses the feeling of Miles opening him up, then filling him fully with one undeniable, swift move. Alex is alright with screaming for him. He can’t quite control himself anyway, not when Miles keeps this punishing pace and keeps leaving telling bruises on his hips. A hand winds into the mop of tangled hair on the back of his head, pulling Alex’s head up. 

“Keep you eyes open, Alex.” Whispers Miles, other hand circling to the front to find Alex’s perked nipple, mercilessly nipping it with his blunt nails. Alex clenches around him uncontrollably under the stimulation, making both of them moaning in pained pleasure. His eyes flutter open under the command, and immediately Alex burns red with the humiliation of seeing his own reflection in the mirror. 

His face is dampened by a mixture of sweat and tear as Miles bends down, grinding into Alex in this new angle. Another loud gasp escapes out of Alex’s mouth. “What can ya see, babe?” He asks darkly, forcing a thumb between Alex’s teeth to keep his head from turning to the side. Alex watches himself as he drools helplessly, yet wordlessly begs Miles for more. Miles stares at him as well, hazel eyes burn so bright that Alex almost forgets it’s the sun that drives away shadows. 

He’s close. Alex can tell from the brutal pounding he receives. He can do nothing more than whimpering in a blissful daze as Miles’ face distorts with ecstasy. He doesn’t tear his eyes off Alex for half a second, coaxing a scream from Alex with a few encouraging strokes and a longing gaze that feels just as good as a real caress. 

However good it feels, it’s also so overwhelmingly terrifying. Alex can’t bring himself to protest when Miles helps him into the shower, then kisses him gently on the lips. Miles kisses like he means it. He kisses without holding back so that Alex can taste the bitter truth on his tongue. 

It’s right there: If Alex wants, he can have Miles’ heart in hand with no price to pay. 

Alex doesn’t ask for it, though. In silence they share the shower, use one clean towel and get under the same blanket. Miles snuggles up against him and breaths out heavily. “Al,” He starts, but this time there’s no sarcastic remarks, no accusation. “I think about ya all the time.”

“You’re here.” Answers Alex, drawing hesitant patterns on Miles’ shoulder blades. It’s one of the rare occasion where they play it up with tenderness, because she’s not home and Alex thinks about Miles too, sometimes. When it's dark and his head's not clear. “That’s good enough for me.”

“Of course it is.” Alex feels more than hears Miles’ chuckle, being pressed against his chest. It doesn’t sound like a smile, though. “I know you’d say that.”

“Miles,” Alex warns him. Every time Miles goes there, it scares Alex, even though this isn’t nearly new. “You know I can’t.”

To that Miles doesn’t reply. He quietly tightens the hug. Alex finds it almost hard to breath. Tired and lightheaded and not yet recovered from the fright, Alex feels his heart racing when Miles says good night with a brief kiss on top of his hair. 

Eventually Alex relaxes under the touch, letting himself enjoy this last-minute lover's game they get to play. Tonight they fall asleep next to each other, tomorrow when the sun wakes up the room Alex will be lying on his own. Not in Miles’ arms, until next time Miles comes back to his door.

**Author's Note:**

> My dear friend wants smut so I write.  
Not real. Don't sue me unless Milex is proved to be true.


End file.
